


Thankful

by geeky_ramblings



Series: AU California [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Pinn Week, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Puck have a lot to be thankful for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankful

It was kind of daunting ― having Thanksgiving in the White House. When one remembers the families that had eaten there before, Finn kind of felt humbled sitting at the elaborate table that people like the Clintons once sat. He could tell that Puck felt the same way as he stared wide eyed at the fancy china. Yet, Burt and Carole made sure that Thanksgiving still had a Hudson-Hummel flare to it. Which meant that Kurt and Carole were slaving over yhe stove while the kitchen staff where having dinner with their families.

When they were done all their favorite Thanksgiving staples were sitting there on the table — ready to eat. As David babble in his high chair, they each went around the table and said what they were thankful for. Once they got to Finn, he grabbed Puck's hand and told his family how he was so grateful that he kissed Puck in that club so many years ago. If Finn hadn't taken that chance, he would never have his little family.

He was a lucky man and Finn knew it. With a squeeze of his hand, Finn knew that Puck felt the same way. Married with a son and another baby on the way, Finn and Puck had a lot to be thankful for.


End file.
